Szentelt Szív
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: Forzó la vista para intentar verle de una manera más nítida, pues lo único que se podía apreciar entre la oscuridad eran sus ojos y su silueta que por cierto, parecía pertenecer a un chico. Con cuidado se acercó paso a paso, lentamente. La silueta parecía removerse algo incómoda pero no se movió en absoluto, parecía esperar el momento también. {Denle una oportunidad ;c}


El adentrarse en el bosque por las tardes se había transformado en una sagrada rutina para la húngara, la cual llevaba más de mes y medio practicándolo. Podía sentir como la naturaleza se alineaba perfectamente junto a ella y como la brisa le envolvía con ternura, como un manto materno que le acunaba con delicadeza. El sonido de la naturaleza era demasiado distinto al del pueblo, la rutina y la vida ajetreada que se vivía allí, acá no tenía que preocuparse por nada, nadie iba a interrumpir su pequeño momento de felicidad, por lo que lo disfrutaba al máximo. Sus finos cabellos esparramados por la verde hierba descansaban de la coleta que solía sujetarlos con firmeza, es como si al fin pudiesen respirar sin tener que ser ocultados.  
El sol comenzaba a posarse e iba indicando que era hora de devolverse, los demás en estos momentos deben estar buscándola como locos en el pueblo, pues nunca habían sospechado del destino que tomaba al fugarse.. Y tampoco tenían por qué hacerlo, era un momento privado entre ella los árboles y el viento.  
Se puso de pie con lentitud y pereza, siempre le costaba separarse de aquel colchón verde que de manera casi hipnótica le llamaba a recostarse primero. Deslizó el lazo verde por sobre sus dedos y luego lo amarró en su cabello, formando una cola perfecta. Era increíble la diferencia que podía ocasionar el solo amarrarse el cabello o no, le daba un semblante completamente diferente al que en realidad poseía. Sacudió sus ropas antes de recoger su espada y envainarla con cuidado a un costado de su cintura, suspiró profundamente y miró de reojo en todas las direcciones posibles, intentando memorizar cada fragmento de paisaje.  
Cuando iba a comenzar su recorrido en dirección al pueblo sintió como algo se inmiscuía por entremedio de los arbustos, rápidamente llevó su diestra al mango de la espada poniendo completa atención a su entorno y a los sonidos provenientes de él, manteniendo una posición de defensa.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Las palabras salen de su boca casi con violencia, el hecho de sentirse descubierta en un lugar tan privado para ella era una idea que le provocaba náuseas. Se volteó rápidamente al percibir un nuevo movimiento por sus espaldas, sin dejar de sostener la espada de manera amenazadora, quien quiera que fuese el que estaba haciendo esa broma estaba pidiendo a gritos una paliza.

- Por última vez.. ¿Quién anda ahí?

Su voz demandante resonó por entre las hojas secas que caían desde la altura con gracia, como si siguiesen un ritmo indefinido. A su derecha pudo distinguir una silueta, humana sin duda. Le apuntó con su espada esperando cualquier movimiento del sujeto, la noche se había instalado desde hace unos minutos y una luna sonriente adornaba el cielo.

- Identíficate

Exigió nuevamente, al no obtener respuesta gruñó con impaciencia. Sin embargo lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta. Por entre la oscuridad un par de ojos rojos comenzaban a iluminarse como por acto de fluorescencia, resplandecían y poseían una luz propia. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su instinto comenzó a demandarle que saliera de allí lo más rápido que pudiese, ya no era seguro. Sin embargo no se movió, se quedó ahí de pie imitando a una estatua, esos ojos terroríficos de alguna manera le llamaban y de repente, no le parecieron tan amenazadores, sino que solitarios.  
Forzó la vista para intentar verle de una manera más nítida, pues lo único que se podía apreciar entre la oscuridad eran sus ojos y su silueta que por cierto, parecía pertenecer a un chico. Con cuidado se acercó paso a paso, lentamente. La silueta parecía removerse algo incómoda pero no se movió en absoluto, parecía esperar el momento también.

- Me llamo Miklós ¿Y tú, quién eres?

Una risa arrogante se hizo escuchar con fuerza, aturdiéndola. ¿Qué demonios significaba ese cambio tan radical? De la nada el lugar comenzó a iluminarse, pequeñas luciérnagas hacían acto de presencia, como si ese fuese su trabajo y estuviesen ahí únicamente por ese motivo, las observó maravillada, parecía un cuento de hadas.

- Tú no eres un chico

Dio un respingo al escuchar semejante afirmación, desvió la mirada de las luciérnagas hasta el cuerpo que se encontraba extrañamente cerca de ella. ¿En qué momento había llegado ahí? No había sentido sus pasos sobre las ramas secas. Abrió la boca intentando responder de manera coherente, la situación comenzaba a aturdirle y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- ¡Claro que lo soy!

No duda en defenderse, nadie podía enterarse de su verdadero género, sólo había una persona que lo sabía y esta había jurado guardar silencio.

- No, no lo eres

La silueta del hombre comenzaba a aclararse cada vez más, su hermoso cabello blanquecino llamó su atención de inmediato, el cual contrarrestaba con aquellos ojos de color rojo, se sentía cohíbida y débil, no le agradaba.

-¿Qué sabes tú?  
- Te he estado observando  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-¿Quién eres?  
- Deberías responder primero a mi pregunta  
- ¿De qué hablas? Yo fui la que te preguntó primero

La misma risita anterior volvió a apoderarse del ambiente, de alguna manera le resultaba algo molesta y a la vez agradable. Sonrió levemente sin saber realmente la razón, la situación no lo ameritaba.

-Tienes razón  
-Si lo sabes es mejor que me respondas  
-Uy, qué miedo  
-¿Estás jugando?  
-Puede ser.. ¿Y tú, estás jugando?  
-Puede ser..

Se miraron durante unos largos segundos, rompiendo ambos en carcajadas al mismo tiempo. Supuso que ese chico no representaba una amenaza por lo que envainó nuevamente su espada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Que no soy un chico  
-Te lo dije, te he estado observando  
-Imposible, me he asegurado de que nadie me siguiese desde el pueblo  
-No pertenezco al pueblo

Rueda los ojos al escuchar esa respuesta, era prácticamente imposible que no perteneciese al pueblo, pues no había ninguno alrededor en kilómetros.

-¿No? ¿Entonces a dónde?  
-Aquí  
-¿Aquí? ¿Vives en el bosque?  
-Así es  
-Dime tu nombre  
-Me gustaría saber el tuyo primero  
-Ya te lo dije, me llamo Miklós  
-Eso no es cierto

Suspira profundamente, algo exasperada ante la insistencia de la otra parte. Si no estuviese frente a un extraño hubiese maldecido en más de una ocasión a estas alturas.

-Está bien, me llamo Elizavetha Héderváry ¿Feliz?  
-Ves que Miklós no era tu verdadero nombre

El albino esboza una sonrisa divertida a la vez que se acercaba otro paso.

-¿Me dirás tu nombre?  
-No le digo mi nombre a los extraños  
- ¿Me estás jodiendo?  
-No  
-Estoy perdiendo mi buen humor  
-Lo sé.. Kesesese

Rueda nuevamente los ojos, en ese momento era cuando deseaba golpearlo y dejarle inconsciente.  
-Me llamo Gilbert  
- Gilbert cuánto  
-No tengo apellido  
-Está bien, Gilbert No tengo Apellido, un gusto conocerte.

Esta vez era él el que parecía estar algo contrariado, seguramente por el apellido que acababa de propinarle. ¿Cómo demonios no iba a tener uno? Incluso huérfanos lo poseían.

-Eres divertida.. Pero dime ¿Cómo piensas devolverte ahora a tu pueblo?

Recién caía en cuenta, la luz del día hace rato se había ido y el camino del bosque era bastante confuso aún para ella, que solía visitarlo todos los días y ya se sabía de memoria la ruta.

-Supongo que tendré que volver por las mías  
-Ven conmigo

Le mira confundida y algo dudosa, ¿Habría alguna localidad desconocida para ella por aquí cerca? Imposible, se sabía los mapas como si fuesen las líneas de su propia mano.

-¿A dónde?  
-Si que eres preguntona.. A mi casa ¿A dónde más? Sígueme.

El albino se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar por entre los pastizales y ramas, las luciérnagas comenzaban a seguirle en fila, como si fuesen dependientes de él.

-Apresurate o te quedarás ahí sola

El tono burlesco del chico llegó a sus oídos y de inmediato hizo el gesto de querer golpearle, aún cuando este estaba muchos pasos por delante de ella. En silencio comenzó a seguirle a él y a su séquito de luciérnagas, internándose cada vez más en las profundidades del bosque.


End file.
